Tecumseh
Tecumseh is the former town of Tecumseh, Ontario located in a heavily-radiated part of Canada on the outskirts of the Motor City Wasteland. In 2287, it is full of feral ghouls. Background Before the bombs fell, the town of Tecumseh, Ontario was a hotbed for the Canadian Resistance movement. Resistance recruiters were sent in after martial law was declared in the nearby city of Windsor and they found many townspeople sympathetic to their cause. The group planned a series of attacks on Halloween night, when they hoped the soldiers would be the most distracted. However the Great War happened just days before they planned to strike. The group decided to move up their timetable and attack right away, in the chaos that followed the bombs falling. They quickly overwhelmed the soldiers at the Windsor Prison Camp, what few remained, and set their brethren free. Many prisoners chose to join them. They stripped the camp of arms, ammunition, and other supplies and made their way back to Tecumseh. The next day, the Canadian Resistance declared Tecumseh liberated and part of Canada once again. Canadian flags proudly flew as the townspeople built walls and fortifications to protect their claim. The Canadian Resistance wasn't ready to rest until the army had been completely pushed out and the entire region in Canadian hands once again. From their walled city, they sent out teams to skirmish and harass any soldier they came across. The group tried to blow up the Ambassador Bridge and Detroit-Windsor Tunnel, but were mostly unsuccessful. They also tried to make a nighttime push into Windsor to liberate the city, but found the curfew bots active and hostile. Shortly after these unsuccessful endeavors, people began to get sick. The radiation storms that plagued much of Ontario were getting worse and worse. The group had to focus their time searching medicine and clean food and water instead of their mission to reclaim Canada. People fled in droves to anywhere the radioactive winds didn't blow in fear of becoming sick themselves. All those who stayed in Tecumseh eventually succumbed to the radiation and many became feral ghouls. The walls they once built to protect the town have kept the ghouls corralled in the town, making it difficult to explore. In 2287, the Prisoner is sent here by the Army of the Damned's base doctor. The doctor is intrigued when the Prisoner tells him there are other non-feral ghouls with lengthy lifespans in the wastes, just like the Army of the Damned. Wishing to understand more about the ghoul condition, the Doctor asks the Prisoner to collect brain samples from feral ghouls and recommends the nearby town of Tecumseh as a good place to find them. For accurate samples, the doctor asks the Prisoner to not shoot them in the head. Trivia * The town of Tecumseh, Ontario takes its name from Tecumseh, the Shawnee chief who led a coalition of Native American tribes that fought alongside the British against the U.S. in the War of 1812. This connection was the inspiration to make it a town allied with the Canadian Resistance. Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Locations